Storm Over The Seas in an Alternate Dimension
by rocker95
Summary: Ok, so basically, this is The Road Rovers 3: Storm Over The Seas, but in a different dimension. Two enemies of the Road Rovers board the RMS Merriwether where the Road Rovers and Ben, Holly's husband, are riding back to North America to visit Muzzle's grave. Will they make it off the ship alive or will the enemies become victorious over the ill-fated cruise?
1. Nightmares of Flashbacks

_**Storm Over The Seas**_

_**a Back At Jasper adaption of the third Road Rovers fanfic by myself.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Jasper National Park, Canada.**

Holly was kissing Ben Ruizcho-Vae, a bull who was born in Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana in 2006 as the son of Daisy Ruizcho-Vae and her husband, Millervich Ruizcho-Vae. Ben lie ontop of Holly undercovers. This was surely more than just a kiss. WAS. They were just finishing up. Ben gave a few thrusts. A few minutes later, they were all wore out and breathing heavily.

"Benji?" asked Holly.

"Yes, my beautiful Holly?" asked Ben.

"You wanna go to London?" asked Holly.

"That'd be... great!" said Ben.

"May we leave tomorrow?" asked Holly.

"We may leave whenever you want, my dearest." said Ben.

"Great." Holly said with a smile. "First thing in the morning."

**A few weeks later. London, UK.**

Hunter and Colleen were sleeping in their bed. While Colleen didn't notice, Hunter was having nightmares... Well... More like flashbacks. He tossed and turned as he cried. He dreamt about the mission in Paris.

"I don't like this." said Hunter.

About as quick as lightning, Razoredge jumped from a higher platform and then at Hunter and Muzzle, causing Muzzle to fall off and Hunter diving after him, then Exile grabbing Hunter's arm. Hunter and Muzzle were both hanging from the building. Exile started pulling them up when Muzzle's constraints snapped and he started falling off the dolly, but his straightjacket came off just in time for him to grab the axel.

Up on the Eiffel Tower platforms, Razoredge jumped at Colleen, but she grabbed her by the neck and held her over the edge.

"This isn't the last time you'll ever see me." said Razoredge.

"So I've heard." Colleen said and dropped her.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy." Hunter cried and let go of Muzzle.

Hunter quickly sat up in bed with tears running down his face. He was shirtless, exposing his six-pack, but wore black pants. He got out of bed and Colleen woke up to see him walk downstairs.

Outside, Hunter stared at Big Ben. The clock, to be exact. It was a few hours after midnight.

"Hunter." Professor Shepherd said through telepathic powers. "It's not your fault."

"You know that's bullshit." said Hunter.

"There's nothing you could've done." said Professor Shepherd.

"Fuck you." said Hunter. "If nothing else, I should've let go of Exile's hand. At least then, Muzzle's killer would've died too."

"You're not a killer, Hunter." said Professor Shepherd.

"Get out of my head before I stick a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger." said Hunter.

Colleen then walked outside.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

Hunter said nothing.

"Is this about Muzzle?" asked Colleen.

"Well, he's the only one of my friends I've killed..." Hunter said.

"Hunter, you're not-"

"Don't." said Hunter. "We had a choice. Our choice got Muzzle killed."

"Would you like to go visit his grave?" asked Colleen.

"The Road Rovers vehicles are in America." said Hunter.

"No worries, love." said Colleen. "My cousin's master owns an oceanliner company. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Titanic

**Chapter 2**

The next day at the RMS Merriwether.

"ID, sir." a guy said outside.

A blonde-haired guy in a blue suit and blue hat gave him his ID.

"Daq Sturm, hey?" asked the guy. "Mind me asking your first name?"

"Daiquirí." said the guy in blue.

The guy outside the oceanliner.

"Like a cocktail?" he asked.

"You haven't seen hilarious yet." Daq said in an angry manner. "Come on, Rae." he said to his young female rottweiler and climbed aboard.

Colleen and Hunter lie down their suitcases.

"She's a beauty." said Hunter.

"Great." Colleen joked. "I've lost my man..."

Hunter laughed.

"No you didn't." he said and kissed Colleen.

"The unsinkable cruise..." said Blitz behind them. "The cruise that not even Annabelle herself can sink..."

Two guys looked at them.

"Fuck this!" one said. "We're out of here!"

The two guys ran off.

"What's up with them?" asked Colleen.

"Maybe they get seasick easy." said Hunter.

"No, I seriously doubt that." said Ben. "If this ship sinks and I make it, Mr. Abendroth might not."

"Don't be silly." said Hunter. "You think this ship's gonna sink?"

"Have you never seen Titanic?" asked Holly. "Rumors have been told that the reason why RMS Titanic sunk is because Cal said absolutely NOTHING couldn't sink it, even anything supernatural."

"Siss." said Carson. "Just look at the odds. We'll be fine."

"Prettyboy better hope so."

Colleen, Hunter, Holly, Ben, Carson, Nika, Blitz, Shania and Troy walked up to the guy outside the oceanliner.

"IDs." said the guy.

"I'm Colleen Masters, dope." said Colleen. "These are my friends, Blitz, Shania and Troy Abendroth, my husband Hunter Williams, my daughter Holly Williams, her husband Ben Ruizcho-Vae, my son Carson Williams and his girlfriend, Nika Sanhusky."

"Terribly sorry, Mrs. Masters." said the guy outside the oceanliner.

"Please." said Colleen. "I'm Mrs. Williams, just call me Colleen."

As the eight stepped aboard, the guy joked with Ben.

"Hey." he said with a smile. "Don't be too hard on her."

Ben laughed as they got on board.

"So." said Colleen. "What first?"

"What's for breakfast?" asked Hunter.

"I'll show you." said Colleen. "Follow me."

"You guys can go ahead." said Carson.

"Yeah, I'm gonna explore the ship with Ben." said Holly.

"And we're gonna stare at each other." said Blitz.

"They're kind of creepy." said Colleen as she and Hunter walked off.


	3. Dirty Breakfast

**Chapter 3**

On a lower deck of the cruise ship, Colleen led Hunter to the kitchen.

"For a cruise ship, this is a pretty nice kitchen." said Hunter.

"I know." said Colleen.

"How is it you know everything about this ship?" asked Hunter.

"Last time I visited my cousin, I got a tour." said Colleen. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"How's about bacon, eggs, sausage and biscuits?" asked Hunter.

"Coming right up." said Colleen and started cooking.

**HUNTER'S P.O.V.**

**Man. I didn't know what Muzzle's death drove me to that day. I was so hungry that morning. But when she cooks... That ass up in the air... That posture... That tail moving from side to side... It somehow manages to turn me on. At least for my stomach, I thought I could hold it like always, but...**

**As Colleen was frying the bacon, sausage and eggs, I walk up behind her. I kiss her on the side of her neck and run my hands down her curves. I could tell because she was cooking, she had mixed feelings about what I was doing. She didn't want to get burned, but she liked me touching her. I could barely hear her moans.**

"I love you, baby." said Hunter.

"I love you too, Huntey-wuntey." said Colleen.

I then started to sing slowly part of a song.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight."

**Colleen smiled and we kissed as I ran my hand up her leg. I could tell she was getting the tinglies as I got closer to her skirt. She wanted me. It was clear.**

"Shall we?" I said with a smile.

**Colleen smiled as she bit her lip. I then reached under her skirt and pulled her pink panties down around her ankles, flipped her skirt up, unzipped and lowered my pants and inserted myself into her vagina.**

**"Oh, Hunter..."** **she moaned and gripped the stove head. I unzipped her top to reveal her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed her and grabbed her breast as I started slow. She let out muffled moans that felt funny in my mouth, but soothing. I also done so with each thrust that I gave. She was a pro. But we've loved each other since the 1990's. And so many times that we've done this... I'd just regret doing it with anyone else. She took me in so well... and her vag felt so right. I wanted to keep at the same pace the entire time, but something stopped me. We stopped kissing and I grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting harder.**

"Oh yes!" Colleen shouted.

"Oh fuck, Colleen!" I shouted.

**I wasn't even at max power, but damn, was it unbelievably amazing. I knew if I sped up, it wouldn't be long before I climaxed, but when I do, it always feels extremely good. I also knew she wouldn't mind. I went as fast as I could and it was a couple minutes until...**

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted and stopped moving. We were both out of breath and sweaty. Resting as I came inside her.


	4. Bad Passengers

**Chapter 4**

Holly walked with Ben, eating shaved ice along the cruise's deck.

"I'm so happy I have you." said Holly.

"And I feel the same about you and your sexy body." said Ben.

Holly giggled.

"You're funny, babe." she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Ben.

They then ended up running into Carson and Nika.

"Hey, guys." said Carson.

"Hi, Carson." said Ben.

"So there's a dance tonight. You two thinking about showing up?" asked Carson.

"Well, we haven't really _thought _about it." said Holly.

"I think we should." said Ben. "You move like an angel."

Holly blushed.

"Stop." she said with a smile. "You're making me blush."

"Love has that effect on the beautiful at times." said Ben.

Holly giggled.

"So I guess you're coming then?" asked Carson.

"Hell yeah." said Ben.

Somewhere else on the deck...

"I'm getting a little bit impatient." Rae said to Daq as they lie in the sun in lawn chairs.

"Then learn to be patient." said Daq. "Things take time."

"What a crock of shit." said Rae.

"Excuse me?" asked Daq. "Who was your mentor?"

"Edna Jayne." said Rae.

"Well, let's get something straight, Miss Jayne." said Daq. "You work for me now."

"No, I work with you." said Rae. "I work for myself. And I only agreed to come on this stupid cruise because you promised it would be right away. By this rate, the Road Rovers will be off the cruise before anything can be done."

"Shut up." said Daq.

"Shut what?" asked Rae as she sat up. "You know, I did used to think you didn't want to kiss my claws, but the way you're talking to me says differently. Keep it up and I'll grant your wish."

Daq sighed.

The dance that night was spectacular. Strangely, the dancers were all animals: horses, cows, dogs and wolves.

**No One** by **Alicia Keys **played as Carson, Nika, Holly and Ben entered the room.

"Wow..." said Holly. "I had no idea this many animals boarded ships."

The four then made their way onto the floor as the song changed to **Best Day of My Life** by **American Authors**.


End file.
